the wolf and the birds
by bluepegasus9
Summary: story pertama saya tentang persona maaf kalo agak lebay


**The wolf and the birds**

disclaimer:persona 3 itu…anaknya atlus kan?

Well,ini adalah fanfic persona pertama saya maaf jika banyak typo error namanya juga manusia yng punya kekurangan(dan jg saya jarang menggunakan ms).silakan membaca

…..

Di sebuah hutan hidup seekor serigala coklat besar hidup di sebelah gua yang gelap

Badannya kurus karena jarang makan dan sekalipun tak pernah keluar dari gua yang dia tinggali

Walaupun sahabat-nya, serigala putih berusaha membujukanya keluar dari gua

Serigala hitam tetap bersembunyi dalam gua yng gelap sampai suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seekor burung yang bewarna merah muda bernyanyi di depan gua-nya seakan akan membujuk serigala coklat untuk keluar dari gua-nya.

…..

Di sebuah asrama di sebuah pulau bernama port sekelompok murid sma yang salah satu penghuni asrama itu ada seorang pria besar yng berjaket merah dan memakai celana panjang coklat namanya adalah shinjiro aragaki kakak senior sekaligus mantan anggota s.e.e.s sebuah tim yng terdiri persona user yng bertugas membasmi para selalu menyendiri di pojok ruangan ,dan berbicara tanpa mengubah orang menganggap dia orang yng menyeramkan tapi mereka salah dia bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Hal itu terjadi ketika seorang siswa yang satu asrama dengan-nya mengajaknya untuk berjalan jalan ke luar .perempuan itu memakai jepitan yng selalu menempel di rambut –nya nama-nya minako arisato seorang leader tim s.e.e.s

"kamu..untuk apa kau mengajak aku pergi bersamamu pergilah dengan teman-teman kamu'" kata shinjiro tanpa mengubah expresinya ketika minako mengajaknya pergi keluar bersamanya

"aku mau pergi bersamamu "jawab minako dengan wajah polos-nya

"baiklah,jika itu maumu "balas shinjiro sambil menghela nafas

….

Sang serigala akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan keluar dari gua dan menemui burung merah muda itu.

Sang burung merah muda akhirnya mengajak serigala coklat itu berjalan mengelilingi hutan bersamanya

Burung itu menyanyi dengan nada yang merdu sambil menemani serigala coklat

mengelilingi hutan di sepanjang jalan

setiap hari sang burung mengunjungi serigala coklat untuk mengajak dia mengelilingi hutan bersamanya atau mengajak-nya ngobrol hingga matahari tenggelam sehingga suatu hari serigala coklat kehilangan sebuah kalung yng selalu menempel di lehernya

…..

"sepertinya aku kehilangan jam tanganku"kata shinjiro sambil mengobok kantung jaketnya

"benarkah di mana?"Tanya minako dengan nada khawatir

"tidak usah dipikirkan itu Cuma jam tangan tua biasa"jawab shinjiro tanpa mengubah begitu minako tau shinjiro berbohong padanya dan memutuskan menanyakanya di kantor polisi kurosawa

…..

Setelah seekor burung merah muda menemukan kalung yang dicari serigala coklat

Dan itu sangat terkejut karena burung merah muda mau

Mengelilingi hutan hanya untuk mencari kalungnya yng hilang

…..

"di mana kau menemukan jam ini?''tanya shinjiro sambil memainkan jam tanganya.

"aku mendapatkan-nya di office kurosawa"jawab minako

"…"shinjiro hanya membisu dan merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan jam tangan dari kulit

Kepada minako

"ini… untukmu kurasa ini cocok buat kamu"kata shinjiro sambil memegang jam tangan kulit itu

"terima kasih"jawab minako sambil mengambil jam tangan tersebut

Shinjiro hanya diam wajahnya tampak memerah walau tak diliat minako

…

Tanpa sadar sang burung merah muda tidur di samping serigala serigala coklat pun memutuskan tidur bersamanya

malam harinya ada seorang pemburu yang membawa tombak masuk ke hutan dia berniat membalas dendam pada seekor serigala berbulu coklat yng membunuh orang itu mengelilingi hutan dan menemukan sebuah gua yng ditinggali serigala coklat yng tenyata membunuh orang tua pemburu itu

Walaupun itu tak disengaja olehnya tapi rasa bersalah terus ada di hatinya yng merupakan alas an dia tinggal di gua dan dia memutuskan dibunuh oleh pemburu itu

Tapi waktu pemburu tombak itu mau menusuk serigala itu muncul pemburu lain yang membawa senapan dan mengarahkan sasaranya ke pemburu tombak pemburu itu menarik pelatuk-nya serigala coklat lansung melompat dan akhirnya peluru itu mengenai serigala itu

Darah….ya darah serigala coklat itu membasahi tanah dibwah cahaya bulan

Sang pemburu tombak menangisi perbuatanya dan burung merah muda yang di samping-nya berkicau dengan nada sedih dan tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari burung tersebut

Serigala coklat berusaha menghibur burung merah muda untuk tidak menangis dengan menjilati burung akhirnya pandangan mata serigala itu menjadi

Sangat putih dan menutup matanya

…...

Well,nah sekian untuk fanfic ku ini silakan reviwe ya 


End file.
